1. Field
This invention relates to a support device for supporting an electronic equipment and an electronic equipment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a personal computer, a docking unit for detachably docking a personal computer main unit with a station main unit installing a disk drive, etc., separate from the personal computer main unit has been proposed (see JP-A-10-133780, for instance).
In the docking unit described in JP-A-10-133780, a docking connector is installed on a board in the station main unit and the board is supported by movable support unit of a ball bearing, etc., so that the board can be moved in the connector installation side (horizontal direction). If the docking connector and a personal computer connector provided in the personal computer main unit are in the range in which the mated connector can be guided into an appropriate joint position according to a guide part provided in a housing, etc., of either of the connectors, the board and the docking connector move relatively to the station main unit to join the personal computer connector and the docking connector if displacement between the connectors occurs.
However, the docking unit in the related art has the structure wherein the connector is moved only in a direction perpendicular to the connection direction of the connector and thus the connectors may receive an immoderate force and may be damaged.